The present invention generally relates to editing photographs, and more particularly to removing unwanted object from a photograph.
With the advent of smartphones people are taking more and more pictures. However, often the pictures that they take may include both desired and undesired content. For example, a person may take a picture of a loved one in front of landmark but the picture also includes many other individuals that the user does not know. Many times people do not want to have unwanted objects or individuals in their pictures. Other times, people would like to take photographs of landmarks without having people or cars (moving objects) blocking the main sites.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.